drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moustache Doctor
"It's crime time!" Character The Moustache Doctor is obsessed with puzzles, riddles and investigation but sadly has a bad memory, and can easily forget things or come to illogical conclusions. His poor memory might be a form of denial, due to him being the first Doctor after the events of The Time War. This Doctor is devoted to Yorkshire and his favourite beverage is Yorkshire Tea. He's not a fan of Lancashire, but he begrudgingly tries to get along with The Lancashire Doctor for the greater good. He is allergic to Peanut Butter. He has a habit of breaking the fourth wall by directly addressing the audience (see: Murder Mystery of Doom, The Christmas Miracle, Normality of The Doctor) Outfit This Doctor wore jeans to show his ruggedness after the Time War, as well as wearing a worn-out pair of boots with a shirt and jumper. He later changed his shirt to have question-mark collars as a nod to the past. When Yorkshire was erased from time, his outfit changed so he wore a blue shirt instead of his usual question-mark one, and he also wore a striped brown blazer after that, with a blue handkerchief during the "Yorkshire crisis". Adventures Original Timeline Originally The Moustache Doctor was cunning and intelligent, basically being the equivalent of Batman. However, nobody cared about him, which made him mad enough to turn all of the doctors into himself. The Proper Bonkers Doctor, Steampunk Doctor and company managed to revert the damage, and PB came up with a fitting way to punish The Moustache Doctor- replacing all of his intelligence with a distinct love of Yorkshire Tea, leaving the "reformed" version to restart his life from the start. At one point in this timeline Moustache joined The Valeyard's army of cameos to help defeat the villainous Tape Van. "Oh god.. I'm blind! I'm bli- oh wait. Let's test this new body out. Yeah, legs and stuff, crazy... Lovely moustache! Second Attempt The newly-regenerated Moustache Doctor crash-lands in Yorkshire, 2016. He discovered that there is an evil hat man on the loose. He decides to take up investigating the murder, in order to redeem himself after the Time War. After interrogating one of the residents of Yorkshire, he locates the hat killer, who reveals himself to be The Master. The Doctor manages to out-duel The Master, and then proclaims he will stay on Earth to find and take down The Master for good. Sometime after this, The Doctor sets up a detective agency- his first call being from a "Lord M. Stir", who asks him to solve a murder mystery. After investigating the scene, Moustache comes to the conclusion that the murderer is the victim himself, but this is not true as Lord M. Stir reveals himself to be the murderer (and also The Master), and has drugged Moustache's Yorkshire tea. Therefore The Doctor awakes in his study with no recollection of the events of the episode. When looking for some tinsel to decorate the TARDIS with in time for Christmas, The Doctor finds the Tinsel of Rassilon, but The Master manages to steal it from him. Fortunately, The Doctor is able to track him down and take him down, saving Christmas in the process. Two Many Doctor Who's The Moustache Doctor is contacted by The Lancashire Doctor in order to save several doctors that have been trapped in The Danger Zone. The Moustache Doctor fights a psychic trap in order to find The Proper Bonkers Doctor, until realising that he can use a crystal he had in his pocket to bring PB to him. Unfortunately it does not have the desired effect, fusing the two Doctors together into one. The two escape The Danger Zone, and it is assumed that they managed to unstick themselves at a later point. Afterwards, The Moustache Doctor spent 12 hours in a field in Gloucestershire, trying to figure out where he parked the TARDIS. Yorkshire Crisis After discovering Yorkshire has been erased from all of Space & Time, The Doctor travels back to ancient Yorkshire (like 5000BC or something) in order to find out where it went. Once there, he faces off against a Robot guardian, outsmarting it and finding that Yorkshire is trapped in a secret mindscape- only to be relesed it The Doctor reveals the location of the 'Legendary Moustache'- a special moustache that can control anyone else wearing a moustache. To release Yorkshire, he has to drink some bad Lancashire tea. He dies when drinking it, using his sonic screwdriver to repeat the task over and over, removing small bits of the tea at a time. Eventually he gets bored of that, and pours the tea down the sink, freeing Yorkshire. Once escaping, he reveals that he is the owner of the 'legendary moustache'- it being the one he wears all the time. Returning to his house, The Doctor is ambushed by The Master, and kidnapped! The Master takes his 'Legendary Moustache', leaving the Moustache Doctor distraught, as it was his "only original character point". He is then left alone in The Master's TARDIS, while The Master pops out for bagels. The Doctor puts his 'Legendary Moustache' back on, restoring all of his Yorkshire-ness. He uses his moustache powers to mind control The Master, after revealing The Master secretly has a moustache under his squid hat. The Doctor forces The Master to take him back to Yorkshire, then he walks back home, declaring he thinks he fancies a scarf. Shortly after this, The Doctor decides to travel out into space again after losing funding for his detective agency, and having a madcap adventure with The Lancashire Doctor. Instead, he leaves The Lancashire Doctor on Earth alone, with no sonic screwdriver or TARDIS. Post-Crisis After the reveal of The Doctor's possession of The Legendary Moustache, many villains come after him for it, the biggest and baddest of them bing Cthulhu. Being pursued through all of space and time, The Doctor is forced to retreat into the human persona of John Stache. Under this disguise, he loses his memory and is more oblivious than normal. Unfortunately, Cthulhu is able to find The Doctor, with the help of The Master. The Doctor regains his memory, and decides to make his stand. Essentially giving a death threat to Cthulhu, The Doctor scares off all the villains from attempting to steal his moustache. Now that he is free to do as he pleases, The Doctor catches up on lots of rest- and a few old calls! It turns out Greg has called for The Doctor's assistance to investigate another mystery, just like old times. The Doctor uncovers the Pepsiman murders, starting a new crimefighting career for The Doctor and Greg, even though the two go their separate ways. The Canonmageddon The Moustache Doctor is interrupted by The Steampunk Doctor, who requires his assistance to remove a curse that could kill him. The Moustache Doctor politely refuses, but later he retracts a curse that kills him, turning him into "The Edgy Doctor". Karma's a bitch. After Peanut Butter Doctor takes the curse for him, The Moustache Doctor is reverted back into the timeline. Along with The Steampunk Doctor and The Proper Bonkers Doctor, they attempt to take down Mary Sue. He collects the Canon Cannon of Razzilon, and works with Steampunk to ambush Mary Sue at his house. Unfortunately, this does not go to plan, as Mary Sue kills Steampunk Doctor- allowing him to escape. The Moustache Doctor wears The Steampunk Doctor's Top Hat in his honour. Regeneration The Moustache Doctor ultimatley met his match when he forgot how to walk down the stairs, tripped and fell. He bumped his head on the floor and regenerated into Proper Bonkers Doctor. "Oh no... I'm going to regenerate! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Appearances'''' * The New Doctor ''(Cameo) * The Anti-Doctor * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever (Cameo) * Victory of The Master of The Doctor (Cameo) * Day of The Moustache * Murder Mystery of Doom * The Christmas Miracle * Hat Attacks * Robot of Yorkshire * Moustache of The Doctor * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who? * Normality of The Doctor * A Drink To Death * Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future * Canonmageddon * Mistletoe & Time * T' Invasion Category:Doctors